


Gumdrops

by Jamith



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamith/pseuds/Jamith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles and one shots featuring the girls of Glee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from the awesome purrpickle. Brittany asks Quinn to prom.

"Are you a robot now too?"

Quinn shut her locker before turning face-to-knee with Brittany

"What?"

"Are you a robot now or is it just from the legs down kind of deal?" Brittany took Quinn's books and started walking to their next class.

It took a second for Quinn to catch up. Both to the girl and her line of questioning.

"No Brittany. I'm still all human. I'm only going to be in the chair for a couple of months."

"Good. Because I wanted to ask the real, human Quinn if she would be my date to prom."

Stunned, Quinn fell a few paces behind.

"The real, human Quinn would love to be your date."


	2. PezBerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on yet another prompt from purrpickle. "The only thing holding them back from becoming more than friends with benefits was the fact both were involved with other people."

Rachel pulls away from Santana, she can't even look her in the eye.

“What's wrong?” Santana shifts in her seat.

“We can’t keep doing this.” 

“Doing what?”

Rachel gestures between them. “Hooking up in secret. I want more.”

“More? This would break Brittany’s heart.”

“What about my heart?” Rachel tries to stop the tears she knows are building up. 

“I guess you should have thought about that before you chose man boobs over me. Again.”


	3. Brittberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number three, also from purrpickle : "Brittany asks for a personal concert of My Headband"

Rachel was startled by the sound of the doorbell interrupting her morning routine. Her fathers were gone on a romantic getaway and no one she knew was up at this hour. At least not anyone that would come to her house. Voluntarily. She turned off the elliptical and made her way to downstairs.

To Rachel’s surprise, it was Brittany standing on her front step. She looked as though she had been in the middle of a workout too. 

“Brittany?”

Instead of answering with words Brittany holds up what looks like an iPod, an iPod that has been run over. Twice. By a lawn mower. 

“I’m sorry?” Rachel stared at the device, trying to figure out it’s meaning.

“I hid Lord Tubbington’s cigarettes so he threw it in the woodchipper. I usually listen to my ‘Best of Rachel Berry’ playlist before a workout. It really gets me pumped up.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” 

“Yes. You can give me a private concert. Starting with My Headband.”


	4. PezBerry 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number four from Boris Yeltsin: “Santana/Rachel friendship. Rachel soothes San after botched eye surgery leaves her permanently blind.”

Santana jumped when Rachel touched her shoulder. 

“Sorry, I just...”

Santana sighed, looking in the general direction of where she thought Rachel was. “It's not your fault. It was that stupid doctor.”

“It's going to be okay.”

“No. Don't give me that optimistic bullshit, Rachel. I am fucking blind. What am I going to do now? I can't keep dancing, I can't get a job anywhere in this fucking city.” Santana buries he face into her hands. “What am I going to do?”

“I don't know. We'll...we'll figure something out.”


End file.
